In a semiconductor package, a shield film is provided on a semiconductor device via an encapsulant to mitigate influence of EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference). For identifying the semiconductor package, a mark is formed on the semiconductor package. The mark is formed thereon by performing laser processing on the encapsulant and then forming the shield film along an uneven portion generated by processing the encapsulant.